Arigons MineCraft Adventures
by Arigon
Summary: Join Arigon, Buddy, and AJ on adventures through minecraft. Annoying, and hating villagers and squids, meeting new people...even YOU can enter the story yourself...
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Hey Soldiers! I have decided to make my first MineCraft story! Let me tell you about it…**

**I for some reason love butter…a.k.a gold. In my thoughts, it is better than diamond. Mostly because butter is pretty.**

**I hate villagers, creepers, and squids. Villagers mostly, because they are annoying and look like Squidward…and I HATE Squidward. I hate creepers because you can't hear them unless they are going to explode. I hate squids because they are ugly, derpy, annoying, and I'm part of the sky army.**

**My name is Arigon MC Gamer…but you can just call me Arigon. I'm going to start a YouTube channel soon, and I will be doing minecraft gaming, but I need some headphones with speakers and 20 buck for the full game…and yes, I am a girl. FEMALES CAN GAME!**

**I will also be doing animations for minecraft. It will be about me having adventures with my butter golem friend Buddy, and my dog AJ. I am hoping to make at least one or two friends on fanfiction who would like to be in some adventures.**

**THAT'S ALL SOLDIERS! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2: What happened

**Hey soldiers! **

**I have created this chapter as quickly as possible.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R, and please favorite out of honesty…if you don't really like it, you don't have to favorite it…but don't be rude in the reviews, just give me some pointers. **

**Chapter 1: What happened…**

"MOM, I FINISHED MY HOMEWORK!" I informed her.

I'm pretty young. My real name…that's top secret, but you can call me Arigon. I'm not like other girls…I'm a gamer, an athlete, and a bit on the crazy side…not rehab material…just…one of those crazy 11 year old kids-through 15 year old kids that aren't all that smart but are funny, retarded, and fun to hang out with. I'm not 11…I'm older than that…but I'm not 15…I'm way younger than that.

Anyway, there was a rule; we couldn't do _anything_ unless we finished our homework and our chores. Done! I ran through the hallway, up the stairs, and into my room. I have just heard of this new game from my friends. MineCraft! They say it's a survival game, and a creative game; a game where your imagination takes control, a game where whatever you make is real, a game where you own it. When those words rang in my ears…I was ready.

Creativity was my life! I was an artist, and the thought of surviving…that was my game. I opened my closet door and grabbed my laptop which was stashed underneath my suitcase. We had just moved in here three days ago. My sister wasn't much of a gamer. My two young brothers, they were extremely into gaming. I placed my laptop onto my desk and turned on my lamp. I had already paid for the game. My father lent me 20 bucks for it. As I logged in the game, my dog rubbed his head against my leg, his pleading eyes hoping for me to play with him.

"Not now AJ," I giggled "It's me time."

I blew the top of my computer, dust bunnies flying into the air. I opened it, and entered my password. I typed in the website and logged in…I started the game. The mojang screen popped up and I could see the downloading terrain words as it loaded. My computer was kind of slow, and let alone the fact that it was like 12:00 out here. About what seemed like an hour later, my eyes started to droop. I laid my head down on my desktop…big mistake. Just about 15 minutes later I was asleep…good thing it was a four day weekend.

AJ; who had fell asleep beside me, had not gotten his walk yet. He whined, and walked over to the outlet where I had plugged in my computer charger. He lifted his leg, urine flowing out like a water fall, landing on my plug. A spark started to make its way towards my computer. The screen turned white. As the computer kept attacking itself with mini parodies of lightning, one spark landed on me…everything was white.


	3. Chapter 3: A Blocky World

**Hey guys…just want to say that yes blue and simba1212 can join…but is it up to me or you to make your skins?**

**CHAPTER 2: The Blocky World…**

My eyes burst open as I started to pant violently. Where am I. I was outside…but not outside my world. This world was blocky…and nature-ish…what am I talking about, all outsides are nature-ish. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Then I gasped in shock at what I saw…WHERE WERE MY FINGERS?! I get on my hands and knees and crawl over to a nearby puddle.

I had long, dark brown hair with head phones and a speaker on it. My eyes were light brown, my skin was brown, and I wore an opened, purple, plaid, button down, shirt with a black t-shirt under it. My pants were dark blue. It had a belt with a butter rimmed, rhombus shaped buckle, with purple in the middle. I also had dark purple shoes. I looked at my hands. I had purple and black gloves on. As I looked at my sleeves, I saw what appeared to be iron bands. I looked at my chest to find a necklace that looked just like my belt buckle.

Then I realized something…I'M IN MINECRAFT. I quickly looked into the sky to find the sun halfway across it. What was supposed to happen at night again? At this point I didn't care…I needed to find a place to stay. I began walking, passing mobs that were liked and both hated. A rumble occurred and I franticly looked both ways. I sighed in humiliation only to find it was my stomach to have created such a terrifying noise at the moment. I turned my head to the sound of a snort…a pig. Soon my sight became different, and all I could see was pork before me. My hands reached out. I yelped, and rubbed them to find that the pig had just bit me…this…means…WAR! I stormed away only to spin around and glare at the pig in anger and frustration.

"You my friend…you are going DOWN!" I yelled pointing towards the earth I stood on. I shuffled my feet, and got into a running position. I counted to three, and ran. I panted everytime I took a step. There was only one target for me right now…and that was that pig.

As I got closer to it, I could feel my mouth watering, jumping for joy from just the thought of tasting meat. I was almost there. I reached my square hands out, ready to catch this jerk. Then, I pounced. Unfortunately for me, he moved sideward, easily dodging my attack. I tripped over my own feet as I splashed inside some water. This is going to take a while.

"_Oink." _It snorted. It's crossed eyes just laughing at me and my humiliation.

I rose to my feet once more…this pig is going down. I walk away and wait until it pays no attention to me. The pig trots up to some water and drinks. Staring up, I can see gravel hanging from a ledge…perfect. I silently run over to the ledge, and reach for the gravel…but it's too far away. I reach farther and farther until…I fall and land on my stomach. Getting up, I look around to see no pig in sight. Great…just great…what's that noise. My eyes dart upwards as I spot a pig. He oinks, and hits the gravel which falls all on me.

I escape the gravity loving beasts and run after the pig, who outsmarts me a few more times to my ignorance. Giving up, I sit on the ground to watch my food graze upon the grass. My head hangs as I hear the screaming of my gut, only to block the screaming of an animal. I dart up to find a dead pig lying in a puddle of blood, and a small, cute, furry animal staring up at me with pleading eyes. I walk up to him and pet his head.

"Now, where did you come from?" I could see he had a collar already on. So he was harmless. He barks up to the sky, which causes me to look up also. It was getting dark…and something was going to happen. I grab the dead pig and motion the dog to follow me.

"I think I'll call you…" I pondered, "AJ!"

We walked for a few miles. Not knowing what I was supposed to do next, I sat. Immediately after, something glowing caught my eye. I rose to my feet, as AJ looked up at me in confusion, his head turning to the side. I walked over to the glow and bent my head. Breaking the dirt, I reached into its location. A glowing green book caught my eye, and just as I was about to open it, two long, slender, black legs popped up before me.


	4. Chapter 4: The Book

**Hey soldiers! Its Sunday…well that's when I'm supposed to update…anywho…HERE'S THE THING! I'M GONNA ASK A QUESTION AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER AND WHO EVER GETS IT RIGHT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND IF A LOT OF YOU GET IT RIGHT THEN THE FIRST THREE WILL BE IN IT…sorry.**

**Chapter 4: The Book**

I jumped back in surprise to see a huge black figure with purple specks floating from its body…its eyes…there so bright, and hypnotizing…aaaahhhhHHHHHH! Its jaw hangs from its mouth as it shakes violently and attacks me. I run back…panting.

"What are you?" I manage to wheeze out. It said nothing…only teleported closer. The creature bent its whole body over me, back arched and arms over my head like a monster…it roared in anger. I closed my eyes, I am going to die. I felt it…cold liquids hitting my skin…I certainly wasn't blood. I reopened my eyes. I could see blue drops of liquid falling from the sky. It was rain. The beast that was before me made the most terrifying sound as it teleported constantly, searching for a place to stay dry…but it was too late. It froze, and fell to its side. I slowly crept up to it, my eyes wide in fear as its face appeared. Its jaw still wide open, and its eyes filled with clouded death. I sighed, what was that thing.

I walked back over to my older location, AJ fast asleep. He hadn't heard or saw a thing. I laid my head back against a tree, my eyes drooping with tiredness. They began to close, and soon, I was fast asleep myself.

_Everything was slow. A square figure with what appeared to be space to me was place inside of a cave. Small bug like porcupines surround it, the horrible slurping sound they make. I'm falling into it, landing on what seemed to be stony sand. The beast from before, multiplied into millions, surrounded me. The roaring sound of a monster catches my attention. A dragon, flying towards me…and then…blackness; that book, taking over my dream world, what did this have to do with a book? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

My face was wet; I opened my eyes to see a whitish figure before me, panting. I pet its head.

"Good morning AJ." I giggled. I paused for a minute, AJ's head twisted slightly to the side in confusion. I reached down beside me to pick up a book. There was a title, but it was covered in dirt. I blew hard and wiped the remaining specs off of it. _'Your Destiny' _is what it read. Who's destiny…my destiny? Surely it cannot be talking about me…can it?

I opened the book. It said '_Dear reader, I know that if you are reading this you are the only one who can save minecraft. You are the chosen one.' _Me…the…chosen one? Surely this cannot be right. I am not the one to fight, save, or protect anyone. I am not cut out for being a chosen one. I continued to read.

_'My name…is notch, creator of minecraft. I need your help. A master of wings will appear in your path. She guards the egg…the egg that holds the key to my brother. You must defeat him. For he is evil, he is the creator of mobs…evil mobs. You must train chosen one, for you see, this book holds the knowledge to this world. It shall guide you through it. Keep it with you at all times, do not lose it, or you shall not succeed in surviving this world. Go forth, find a village. The villagers have all that you shall need…and someone that shall protect you. Uncover the next quest, once you have completed your first one.'_

It ended. The rest of the pages for the book were left blank. Where was I supposed to find a village? I sighed. Rising to my feet, I dug into my backpack…which I never knew I had…and I took out what seemed to be that pigs meat. Savagely, I ate it. I was raw, and wet, and bloody, and soggy, and…you can probably find out the rest. I stuck my tongue out in disgust as I walked onward to find this village, AJ following. I only killed a couple of cows, collected a couple of wood, and made a wooden sword on the way.

Then something caught my eye…a horse. Just looking at it caused my feet to ache. I ran towards it…but it ran away. I needed a plan to get that ride. I look around quickly, not wanting to lose it…A TREE! Immediately, I smashed all the leaves, hoping to get what I was looking for…but I never got it. Depressed, I sat on the big wooden, leafless, tree. AJ padded up to me, an apple in his mouth. My mouth dropped, in a good way. I tried to take it from him, but as I was ready to head towards that horse…I realize it wasn't in my hand.

I look back at my dog to see him with the apple…this was going to be a problem. I slowly walked towards him, arms out, whistling.

"Come on boy, give me the apple." I whispered in a soft tone. He growled playfully, and swiftly bounced to the side. I grunted.

"Come on now, this is no time to play…give me the apple!" This time I was fiercer. I jumped at him trying to grab it. He leaped back…this time growling less playfully.

"THAT'S IT!" I roared. I leaped at him, tackling him to the ground, and rolling around in a ball of dust. The Horse stuck his head up in amusement as he padded towards us. Once he was before my eyes, I stopped. The position we were in involved AJ pulling on my arm as I yanked on his tail. I swiftly grab the apple from his mouth and stick it up to the horse's muzzle.

"There we go," I praised, "Good girl."

She slowly lowered her head to the apple and took a huge bite out of it. Immediately, I grabbed her muzzle pulling AJ and myself up to her back. She panicked, and began to run extremely fast through a nearby jungle. Branches smacked and slashed at my face. I hung on for dear life as my legs dangled behind me, AJ clinging on to them. He dug in my backpack.

"What are you doing!" I snapped at him. He pulled out some leather we got from some cows I killed, and pointed his muzzle towards the horses back. I got it. We needed to make a saddle. I quickly grabbed the leather and a crafting bench. At the right time, I let go of the horse, clinging on to a branch, setting down my crafting bench, crafting a saddle, and flinging myself into the air. AJ whined in fear as we soared above the trees and dived down through them.

The horse came into sight as I held my hands and the saddle before me. Amazingly, I landed the saddle on the horse, and landed my butt on the saddle, AJ holding on tight. "YES!" I chanted. We were on our way to the village.

**Question: Who is notches brother?**


End file.
